


Let's Ride!

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: Harry was complacent with his lot in life. Sure, it was boring, but it was alsosafe.Everything changed when Draco Malfoy reappeared in his life...riding the flashiest bike Harry had ever seen.





	Let's Ride!

  
  


  


Harry's heart skipped a beat, then jumped to a thudding that he could barely feel above the rumble of Draco Malfoy's bike. Their eyes met, and Draco Malfoy winked...

At that moment, Harry's life changed _forever_.

Draco Malfoy held out his hand, and Harry took it. They rode away into the glorious day...

  


  


...and Harry never looked back.

  


* * *

  


The End!


End file.
